1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection head which ejects droplets of ink or the like, and also to a method of manufacturing the droplet ejection head.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-169839 discloses an ink-jet head which ejects an ink droplet to a recording medium. The ink-jet head has a passage unit in which an internal ink passage is formed. The internal ink passage includes a common ink chamber and a plurality of individual ink passages each extending from an exit of the common ink chamber through a pressure chamber to a nozzle. The passage unit has a layered body made up of a plurality of thin metal plates. Through holes formed in the respective metal plates by an etching processing communicate with each other, thereby constituting an ink passage within the passage unit.